


You Wet My Eyes But I Don't Mind It

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: I LIKE YOU BEST WHEN YOU'RE JUST WITH ME AND NO ONE ELSE [2]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Based on a The 1975 Song, Books, Confessions, Desire, F/M, Face Punching, Falling In Love, Fire, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Punching, Talking, Title from a The 1975 Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Kyo gets suspended from school after clocking a teacher who told him off for clocking a football player on the school's team who had pinched Tohru's bum. Later that night when Kyo burns all his school books, Yuki comes outside and talks to him.Read HE'S GOT A FACE STRAIGHT OUT A MAGAZINE first!
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Series: I LIKE YOU BEST WHEN YOU'RE JUST WITH ME AND NO ONE ELSE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973602
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	You Wet My Eyes But I Don't Mind It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I knew you wanted a follow-up, so, here we are. I hope you enjoy it, really :) leave a comment for me!

"FUCK!"

The whole school watched as Kyo neatly snotted one of the school's football league heros, a twat of which thought he could get away with pinching Tohru's bottom. 

Kyo looked down at the twat on the ground for a few moments before then walking away, a dark electrical cloud covering his being. 

Nearly all of the three hundred students at the Tokyo school applauded. 

Even Hatsuharu.

But one face caught Kyo's attention the most.

Yuki's face was completely expressionless, and, it made Kyo scowl even darker.

Kyo briefly wanted to punch Yuki too. Can't you be proud? A brief thought flashed through Kyo's mind and then disappeared like a helpless being in a river current. There one moment, gone the next.

Kyo turned as he heard one of the school teacher's call after him. He was halfway through a single sentence about inapprioate conduct, and, Kyo gave the middle-aged man a serve.

"You've got five daughter's, right?" He rubbed his hands together angrily. The older man took a step back. "He was sexually harrassing one of the female pupils so he was dealt with -"

"No, goodbye, I'm not listening to this." The teacher turned.

Kyo reflected kicking the teacher in the head was probably the worst thing he could have done, but, he couldn't help it.

When Kyo came home that night, the house was silent. Yuki was gardening outside, Shigure was out, Tohru was getting school work done, and, it made Kyo seriously think about burning his. In fact, he was going to.

Kyo got every school book he owned, took them out into the back garden, put them into a old drum, got the can of petrol that Yuki used in his lawn mower, and, doused the school books in it. He didn't notice Yuki watching him as he went, and, he didn't very much care. As much as he desired Yuki, one single comment he made, Kyo was going to clock him too. 

"They cost money you know." Yuki remarked as Kyo came back outside with the spare set of matches that Shigure used for his cigarettes.

Kyo ignored him.

"You can't just pack and leave school." Yuki continued. "It's your safety net. You're too young to get a job and you don't have any qualifications. It gives you a place to be in the world for the next couple of years."

"And why the fuck do you care about that?" Kyo struck the match, the flame flickering and hissing to life in the now gently darkening sky, the sun beginning to go down. It had been mildly overcast that so the sky was a brilliantly gentle dreamscape of silver and rose-gold tones. 

"Because I'm human." Yuki said softly.

Kyo looked at Yuki, the matchstick burning away between his fingertips.

"No, you're not." He whispered, dropping the match into the drum full of bins and petrol. Kyo went and sat down on the lawn in front of the verandah while Yuki sat on the edge, staying with him. Kyo very rudely and foul-mouthedly told Yuki to go inside, even though he was happy that Yuki was there beside him. One of Yuki's knees was by Kyo's head, and, he knocked it gently against the side of Kyo's skull. Kyo twisted around to glower at Yuki, but, Yuki didn't seem to mind. 

The smell of burning petrol and paper filled up the now fully evening air. Yuki and Kyo still watched on. Neither of them were leaving until it was fully burnt down.

Kyo momentarily wondered why Tohru wasn't worrying, or calling the fire brigade, but, Tohru had been more tired easily lately, nodding off to sleep at about half four then been awake in certain periods throughout the night. Occasionally Kyo would stick his head out through his bedroom door to see the light on in Shigure's room, a dense illumination through the paper sliding screens of his bedroom as he typed whatever filth he wrote on his laptop, and a glow to in Tohru's room where she would murmur conversations and memories to herself or she would read, trying to get back to sleep.

Yuki's room was always dark. Sometimes Kyo wondered if Yuki was awake but just stayed in the dark like Kyo himself did. 

"Thank you for hitting that guy." Yuki told him.

"What?" Kyo's head twisted to the side sharply.

"I wanted to hit him but I can't go around hitting people." Yuki added in a softly-spoken, somewhat personal remark. Kyo didn't know what to do, or what to say, or, even, how to say it.

"Whatever." Kyo shrugged.

Eventually the flames burnt out. Yuki went inside and Kyo put the remaining, contaminated dregs into the storm water drain around the back alley that could acsess Shigure's back garden. Kyo figured he probably shouldn't have done it like that, but, there was nothing else he could do with the waste. When he went back inside, he saw Yuki sitting in the couch with a book. Except for the lights in the sitting room, the house was dark.

"Tohru gone to bed?" Kyo asked.

Yuki nodded with a hum. Kyo turned on his heel to go upstairs silently but Yuki's words stopped him.

"I had an interesting conversation with Haru." Yuki still gazed down at his book, his eyes drifting side to side as he read it.

"Haru's an interesting bloke." Kyo went to go upstairs again, but, yet again he was stopped.

The force this time hit him greater though Yuki was more than six meters away from him and seated on the couch. The electric-fireplace was turned on and it admitted warm heat into the winter evening air. Kyo could only see Yuki's shoulders and upwards, and, his albino-like features were illuminated ethereally in the smouldering light.

"He told me that you think about me." Yuki looked up to Kyo sincerely. "I think about you, too." He added softly. He and Kyo gazed at one another. "You wet my eyes," Yuki closed his book. "But I don't mind it."

Kyo left.

Later that night, Kyo knew that he could now sleep in peace, knowing that Yuki was the man sleeping over his heart. 


End file.
